Drabbles, Fluff, & Miscs
by MissMaka
Summary: Just a mishmash of story prompts that I've decided to pursue. I do NOT own Soul Eater, nor do I claim to. Author is Horrible at summarys but hopefully not writing?
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone~! Uhhh.. I'm going to try to keep this updated regularly, but sometimes I'm forgetful~ u v u That's about all I have to say for now! Rated T because I do some pretty interesting situations, but I don't find myself capable of composing smutt just quite yet~!

Maka and Soul had been married for 6 months. They'd gotten married on January 10th, and, in 2 hours, they were moving into a rather large yellow house with white trim a few blocks from the academy.

Blair had moved in with her papa when the two had gotten engaged. She said she didn't want to burden the "Love birds", but the trio knew that she just wanted to move in with Spirit. They'd been nearly inseparable since they found that they both enjoyed each other's company. The purple cat and red haired man were perfect for eachother.

As Maka woke up with Soul's arms around her, she squirmed on the hard futon they'd had to sleep on, since all of their stuff was in boxes, in the moving truck outside of the apartments. Soul groaned as she wiggled,

"Maka, 10 more minutes, please"

"Mm! Soul! Up, now!" She puffed her cheeks in protest.

He simply held her closer. Maka, being the lightning fast meister she was, slipped from his grasp and stood up. She did a little stretch and grabbed her clothes she'd sat on the floor. The bathroom was her next stop.

Maka stripped and turned the hot water on. Her arms were crossed as she waited for the water to get hotter. _I really hope the water heater is better in the new house _she thought. She put her hand in the shower to test its temperature. It was the perfect mix of hot and cold, so she hopped in. She was just putting the shampoo in her hair as she heard the door open and close.

"Well, I see Mr. Cool is up" she said with a smile.

"And I see Mrs. Cool has beaten me to the shower" His trademark grin was spread across his face

He stripped slightly more sluggishly than the ash blonde, but he got in as she'd finished with the shampoo. She handed him the blue pearlescent bottle. He kissed her cheek tenderly and squirted some in his hand before putting the bottle back on the shelf. Maka put conditioner in her hair and finished her shower before Soul. She got out and wrapped her towel around her petit figure. Then, she grabbed his towel and wrapped her hair with it. She left the bathroom with a snicker.

Soul came out of the bathroom naked 20 minutes later.

"SOUL OH MY GOD" She'd very likely never get used to seeing him naked, no matter how many times.

"What?! You took my towel!"

"There was a towel under the sink" she deadpanned.

Soul went into the bathroom and got the towel, wrapping it around his waist, he also got her clothes. He tossed them at her.

"Thanks"

"Any time" He chuckled.

They were both dressed and ready to go in 30 minutes.

"Off to our new house!" She smiled.

He put his arm around her waist as they gave the apartment a last look-over. "That we are" and with that, he gave her an amorous kiss.

He carried her bridal style to the car, laughing the entire way as she remonstrated with him.


	2. Happy Easter! (Chapter 2)

As Maka woke up on a grey, cloudy Easter, she felt that it'd be a good day. She was to wake up her husband, who was snoring like a bear next to her, grab half of the candy eggs and half of the hardboiled dyed eggs and hide them for their daughter Angela. She was four next month. She had green eyes and a silvery blonde color hair, in addition to the cutest dimples in existence.

She shook Soul awake.

"Soul, get up, it's Easter" She smiled and gave him a light kiss.

He smirked, "Only for you Maka" and with that he was begrudgingly dragging himself into the bathroom to get dressed and such.

"No time!" She said and dragged him into the kitchen.

"You're in charge of the candy eggs, and I'll hide the dyed ones" She stated.

The red-eyed scythe shuffled after her and winced at the early morning chill.

While Soul hid his eggs in easy to find clusters, Maka hid hers in the bushes, on the swing, in the bird feeder and many, many more places.

Maka ran inside and halfway to Angela's room, she ran into her.

"Happy Easter mommy!" The little girl was smiling happily.

The blonde picked up her tiny daughter as she had a matching smile, "It looks like the Easter Bunny came last night! Would you like to go find some eggs Angela?"

"Yeah!" The little girl wiggled in her mother's arms, and she was put down. She ran into her dad and he gave her a big hug, then she ran into the back yard to find the eggs.

Maka came out about 5 minutes later with two cups of coffee and handed him one. He snaked his hand around her waist.

"She's absolutely adorable" He smiled as Angela found an egg and plopped it into the pastel basket that had been on the deck.

"That she is" Maka rested her head on his shoulder and took a sip of her coffee.

A/N:

I felt the intense NEED to do one after I saw some fanart~ And Angela is a name I saw on someone else's fanart, but I didn't want to copy her exactly, because Soul is an albino & lest Maka had some albino, their child wouldn't have the traits of one~ But I did make her hair a bit lighter! So, I'm going to a party, & I'll bring my laptop & very likely get the chapter that I've been working on in bits done today & posted by the end of the day! No promises though~ u v u

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Maka finally managed to worm her way out of his arms. She ran to the car and hopped in. All the doors were locked by the time Soul reached the car. This wouldn't be a problem if he had the keys, however, he did not. She was smirking at him as she sent him a text.

_Do a dance or be locked out of the car forever! _

He scowled at her but did the chicken dance begrudgingly.

She was giggling as she unlocked the doors and scooted into the passenger's seat.

He got into the car and made a face at her,

"You're gonna get it later missy"

"Am I now?" She smirked at him.

He put the keys in the ignition and started the car. Maka turned the radio on to a station that played '90s hits and songs that fit that category. As she hummed along to a song, Soul smiled. He always loved her voice. Though she hated singing in front of people, he'd often hear her from another room, singing songs that she knew he loved.

As Soul drove through the streets of the all familiar Death City, he processed all the things that were going on at that moment.

He was driving in a nice ass car that he'd bought with his own money, he was a Death Scythe, he had an absolutely beautiful wife, and he was about to move into a house that rivaled his loaded parent's. Things were good, and they would be for a while onwards. He beamed at the road.

Maka's hand grabbed his and laced with his and smiled happily at him.

Soul parked the car in the driveway. He hopped out of the car and shut his door behind him. The house was beautiful. It was 3 stories tall, with white scalloped trim, a large lawn with a walkway that was trimmed with sunflowers, holly hocks, and other things that could survive the Nevada heat without wilting. Cool, concrete steps with bits of mosaic led to the front door that already had a welcome mat set in front of the stark white front door with a gold knocker.

A smirk graced his slightly tanned face as his petit wife stood next to him.

"It's all ours" she sighed happily.

"Thank God it is" He kissed her cheek.

A/N:

Holy poop, this took forever~ My original choice for this prompt was them going off to choose things for their new house~ But I think 2 chapters is enough. Mayhaps I'll do another chapter for this thing on the original prompt, but I'm not sure…  
Tell me what you guys think! C:


	4. Chapter 4

Maka stepped out of the shower and wrapped a blue towel around her petit frame and a cream towel around her ash blonde hair. She went into the bedroom,

"S' all yours"

The man that she was talking to smirked and hopped off the bed, of which he'd been watching a show about motorcycles.

"Thanks, babe" he shut the door behind him.

As he showered, Maka turned on the news. Some man had started a program to plant more trees, and the DWMA was to start classes next week, she already knew this though, because she taught there. She pulled the fluffy red comforter over herself and turned off the T.V. Maka pulled out a book about some far off fictional land and read it for the duration that Soul was in the shower.

Soul came out of the shower with only a towel around his waist. It exposed his extremely toned and muscular chest. He walked over to the bed, though Maka was still reading, completely absorbed in the book. He sighed and put on some boxers.

The other side of the bed was absolutely freezing. He pulled back the covers and laid in the dark maroon bed. Maka felt the bed shift and looked over,

"Hey you" she smiled.

"Why hello there Mrs. Evans" he wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and pulled her close to him. Maka placed a green bookmark in the book and set it on the nightstand. She turned over and kissed his forehead. This was both of their favorite time of the day. It was quiet, they were with each other, and nobody could interrupt. He rested his tanned forehead against hers and she closed her eyes after staring into his ruby ones for a minute or so. He gazed lovingly at her before she began to emit light snores. He decided that he should sleep too, for he had to be up at 7. Kid wanted his Death Scythes there at 8 AM sharp. Before long, Soul fell into a deep slumber with Maka in his arms.

A/N

Getting a metric fuckton of stuff done today! This was a prompt for RPs that I saw on Tumblr. I have 11 more to do, and I plan on doing them all! I'm not really sure if I'll make them as short as this one though~ I feel like they should be longer, but I can't think of anything to add! Welp

Review and comment! C:


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey guys! I'm sorry for being gone so long~! But I'm gonna try my best to update more often, what with summer coming up & my lack of anything to do, so here's a little chapter or two for you guys~ u v u

* * *

A loud rooster sound came from the alarm clock on Soul's bedside table. He hit the snooze button and returned for 5 more minutes of somnolent bliss. As the sound went off again, he hit the off button and gradually got up. He picked a shirt from his floor with a pair of jeans, not bothering to smell them, a habit he'd kept all of his life. Though his brother, Wes, was a successful and overly rich musician, he never sent any money home. He loved his parents more than anything, but when he found out he was a weapon, nothing could keep him from going to this school. He had a reputation of being a weirdo at his old school. He'd never stop playing dark tunes from the inner corners of his soul in the music room. In the summer before his leaving for the DWMA, he buffed up and got a tan. There was no way he'd be bullied or treated badly if he were cool, he thought. He brushed his teeth with some old mint toothpaste and threw on his track jacket with a pair of work sneakers. He didn't bother with books or papers, that wasn't what cool guys brought. He opened the door of his shabby apartment to a bright and sunny day in Death City.

A chiming noise came from a white brand new iPhone on a fancily carved white nightstand, alerting Maka Albarn that it was time to get up. She immediately complied and turned the alarm off. She walked into the bathroom and took a long, hot shower. After she brushed her pearly, straight, white teeth, she put on the outfit she'd laid out the night before. Maka ran over all the assignment she'd had to do over the summer, as well as made sure she had all her pencils, books, pens, and anything else one might need whilst at school. Spirit Albarn, the biggest and richest Death Scythe in all of the world. In addition to being Lord Death's most trusted and valued employee, he took care of the school. However, he'd gotten in many fights with Maka's mother about subjects ranging from who got the last slice of pizza to her mother's drinking problems to her father's lies and cheating. From the time Maka was 5 years old, all she heard was the yelling, screaming, and slamming. She hated it. She hated her dad for starting it. Maka's mother had left 3 years ago, her dad said she'd gone to travel the world, she knew much better than to believe her father. But she didn't want to know the truth anymore. So she just settled on ignoring her father. She slung her black backpack over her shoulder and left for the bus. Her father had left earlier in the morning to attend to god knows what.

Maka walked to the bus stop, 1 hour early, just seeing the last bus drive past and a white haired boy chasing after it. She was always early to everything she did. She sat on the cold bench and shivered slightly before pulling out a book. Reading was Maka's escape and she escaped every chance she could. Looking up, she could see the boy coming back to the bus stop looking as if his puppy had been ran over. He knew cool guys didn't miss their busses, let alone chase after them. He'd broken his code already. He took a seat next to Maka and sighed, looking at the ground. Maka couldn't help but wonder what'd happened to him. She felt an urge to ask. Being the ever courageous girl she was, she did just that.

"What's wrong?" she raised an eyebrow at the boy.

He was clearly flustered and put up an act, "N-Nothing!"

Maka saw right through it, "Sure" she said and rolled her eyes

* * *

A/N: That's all for now~ u v u I'll continue this next time! Until then!


End file.
